With a Little Help from my Friends
by Hulio
Summary: Perhapes it wasn't all sunshine and smiles back at home for Lily, with her sister's never ending lies and her mother taking sides, Lily has had enough.


This was the last straw; she could deal with the constant name calling, she could deal with the evil eye and disproving glares from her sister and her friends, but this she couldn't deal with. It wasn't an unknown fact to Lily that her own sister despised her very existence and the ability she possessed, however she never assumed it would go this far, that Petunia would stoop this low.

Her sister was the reason for which she had stormed up the stairs into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. The reason why Lily had collapsed the the ground, holding her head in her hands, tears streaming down her cheeks, blurring her vision slightly.

"_She's a freak" she heard her sister telling one of her equally annoying friends on the phone "I'm scared for my well being when she's around" _

_Lily rolled her eyes upon hearing this, of course her sister was lying to her friends, how stupid were they to believe her? She questioned while grabbing her favourite mug from the top cupboard, pouring herself some of the leftover tea from that morning.  
><em>

_She willed herself not to listen as her sister continued rambling on about her, throwing extremely rude remarks, however it was no use. She started to frantically search for objects around the kitchen to keep her distracted. Lily picked up the comic section from that mornings paper, two men talked excitedly in an office "Why can't a bicycle stand on it's own" asked one of them, to which the other shrugged "I don't know" he responded."For it's two tired" finished the first man. _

_A small smile threatened at Lily's lips, although it faded upon, once again hearing her sister's voice, "I once read in a letter that she sent my mom, that she once hurt someone so badly, that he had to go to the hospital" _

_Ridiculous, thought Lily furiously, I stunned a Slytherin because they he had pulled his wand on me first. Lily then tried to distract herself by watching the beautiful sun set though even the bright pinks and purples that danced across the sky, he gazed happily as the colours melted away into darkness, however quickly turned her attention away from the window, for the sunset didn't look the same without the black lake for it to set on. Then slowly but surely her sister's voice returned, admitting defeat, Lily hung her head and slumped over to the staircase, vowing to lock herself in her room and bury herself in the one thing she excelled in that her sister didn't, her magic ability. However upon placing her first foot on the steps, she was frozen in place by the horrible words that she wished she had misheard._

"_Yeah, her and all those freak friends of hers, lying, cowardly, stupid friends" who was she to judge her friends, she didn't even know them, thought Lily, they were better people than her friends would ever be. __**Lying**__- isn't even an option when it comes to her friends, in these times they need to know who can be trusted and who can't, lying would only be strikes against you. __**Cowardly**__- never would they ever, they were fighting for their lives, for their friends lives and most of them haven't even come of age yet. __**Stupid**__- they were acquiring more knowledge then her sister could ever imagine. Petunia had no right to judge her or her friends; she would never know what they had to go through. _

"_I've suggested to my mum that awful, vial people like my sister shouldn't be able to roam free in our society" there was a pause of silent, in which Lily could've swore she heard her heart break, as the other person spoke on the other line, and Lily waited, furiously fighting back her tears. "Yes, I'll suggest to my mum that maybe all of us would be better off sending my sister to the St. Edgar's Disciplinary School for Troubled Teens" _

_Lily's favourite mug, that she had been holding, went crashing to the ground upon hearing this, she knows nothing about the wizarding world yet she trashes me the way they do. The other room went silent, and she heard in a quiet whisper her sister dismiss her friend on the phone, probably stating something along the lines of "my sister is in a rage and smashing the dishes in the other room, I will have to call you back..." _

_Furious, Lily grabbed her wand from her pocket, and with a quick wave repaired the mug. She cleaned the spilt tea with another quick charm, now calm, anger having been replaced by hurt, and then stood to come face to face with her sister boiling with anger. "Haven't you done enough damage, ruining this family with your freakish nature, but now you have to go around flaunting it?" demanded her sister "Annabelle was right, maybe we should send you to St. Edgar's" _

_Lily's face now flashing from sadness back to anger, was probably now as red as her hair as she pulled her wand on her sister. Who to her advantage back away in fear, never would Lily ever harm her sister using magic although it didn't hurt to pretend as if she would. However to her misfortune it had been this moment her mother had chose to waltz down the stairs, a smile plastered on her face that quickly faded upon seeing the scene in front of her. _

"_Lily" cried her mother, running down the steps that remained, placing herself in between the two girls "What are you doing?"_

_Her wand almost fell from her grip in surprise, for she hadn't seen her mother enter the room. _

"_Mum" wined Petunia, pulling her closer to herself "She threatened me then started breaking things with her freak magic and then turned on me" _

_Her mother gasped in horror, maybe it wasn't such a good thing that her family knew she would never harm them using magic "Lillian Rose Evan's!" screamed her mother "You are grounded for the rest of the summer! You shall not leave this house; you shall not see your friends and you most definitely shall not use magic!" _

"_Mum" whispered Petunia; fake tears now falling from her eyes "I'm scared" her mother quickly wiped them away, pulling her older sister into a hug. _

"_Lillian, don't you see what you've done to your sister, aren't you sorry at all?" demanded her mother, to which Lily shook her head, she was the victim here, whether her mother knew it or not "Well then, go up to your room and your father and I will discuss tonight whether you'll be allowed to return to Hogwarts in the fall" _

"_But mum" retorted Lily "You don't even know my side of the story! How can you come in here and just assume you know what happened?" _

"_I can infer what happened from what I just heard from your sister, your lies won't do you any good here" finished her mother, rubbing a comforting hand on her sister's back. _

_Lily could feel the tears start to form in her eyes, it was always like her mother to take her sisters side, never even bothering to listen to what Lily had to say. It was her father who always stood up for Lily in these situations, unfortunately he was probably still at work. Lily turned on her heals, not going to give her sister the satisfaction of seeing her in tears, and marched up to her room, making as much noise as possible to hide the sobs that escape her mouth. _

She sat sobbing in the corner of her room, though she still heard the unmistakable fake sobs of her sister downstairs. Then suddenly she had had enough, the tears of sadness now replaced with tears of anger as the adrenaline chorused through her veins. She sent the picture of her sister and her as little girls on the playground by their house hurtling across her bedroom, hitting a wall, and she watched it happily as the glass broke and the frame fell to the ground snapping into two.

She furiously exited her room, ignoring all her mother's angry protests, and ran down the stairs, grabbing a garbage bag out from under the sink. She pushed past her father, who looked mildly stunned by this scene having just returned from work, and climbed the stairs two at a time, eager to be in her room once more.

Upon reentering, she took a good look at her unexpectedly messy room and sighed. She then, with force, started to ruthlessly go through all the belongings in her room. Throwing anything that reminded her of her sister into that green garbage bag and anything else into her trunk.

Letter's that she had written to her sister in previous years while at Hogwarts that hadn't even been opened, plush animals that her sister had given to her in the years before she went off to school and that at one point sat neatly on her bed by her pillows, pictures that Lily angrily tore in two before tossing them in the bag, earrings, necklaces, pens, clothes, everything and anything that even had the slightest bit of Petunia in them. Everything pink, Petunia's favourite colour, that Lily owned was thrown into the bag without a second glance, though Lily came to an abrupt stop upon reaching into her bedside table drawer and pulling out a gold locket that Petunia had given her for her tenth birthday. She remembers how much she smiled that day she had opened the package to find it, she remembers how much she thanked her sister and how happy Petunia was to see Lily that happy, Lily remembers wearing that locket everyday at Hogwarts, as a reminder of how things used to be and hope that one day everything could go back to the way it was. However as she held that locket in her hand now, it resembled not a piece of hope or happiness, but a piece of hatred and jealousy, so without a second thought she shoved it into the bag, tied the top, and hauled it out of her room into the garage.

She caught a glimpse of her sister sitting in the living-room, smirking in a way that made Lily want to actually hex her into next week, however continued on with her mission. Unsurprisingly, her mother and father had been too busy bickering about the most recent events to have even realized that Lily had once again left her room, she smiled as she thought of the scene that was taking place in the kitchen. She had witnessed it many times before, although it never got old. It would be her father, with a disapproving glare on his face directed at Petunia knowing she was lying, calmly standing up for Lily as her mother screamed back at him. Lily's mother would later realize that she was wrong and would apologize half-heartedly, then would also force Petunia into apologizing, something that Lily never tired of hearing.

As she spotted her fully packed trunk that had been placed on her bed over the last hour, Lily started to reevaluate her situation. _Maybe running away is a little to extreme, _she thought sitting down on her bed beside the trunk.

She must have sat upon her bed for hours, and surprisingly, this time, there was no half-hearted apology from her mother, no satisfactory smile from her father. The house was quiet, her heart breaking slightly Lily picked up her wand and with a quick _wave,_ levitated her trunk, grabbed her owl and opened her bedroom door, heading down the stairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs and flung open the front door, a sudden thought hit her, Lily Evan's, the girl everyone thought would never break rules, the goody-two shoes, was doing everything they never thought she would do, and couldn't have cared any less.

"Lillian" hissed her mother, appearing in the hall, her father and sister not far behind "I thought I told you to stay in your room"

Lily shrugged "You did" she replied, grinning slightly at the shocked look on her mother and sister's face and the proud look on her father's. She then stepped out onto the porch, feeling a rush a cold air as the late night summer winds blew. She breathed in the air, however this didn't bring her as much peace as it used to, because now she knew that somewhere far off in the distance there were evil people breathing the same air.

"Didn't I also tell you that you are not to leave this house for the rest of the summer?" demanded her mother as she followed her outside

"Yes you did" replied Lily, calmly.

Her mother advanced on her "Am I mistaken? Or didn't I also tell you that you were not to use magic?" she asked furiously, eyeing the levitating trunk in front of Lily

"You are not mistaken"

"And where do you think you're going?" demanded her mother as Lily walked her way across the lawn, towards the road.

Lily shrugged "To my friends"

"Lillian Rose Evan's, in what position are you too be breaking the rules?" Lily kept walking, without even turning her back as her mother cried after her "That's it, you are not returning to Hogwarts this year! I have more than half a mind to send you to St. Edgar's!"

Her father muttered something to her mother, at this Lily stopped, her trunk falling to the ground, for her concentration having broken, and she whirled around to face her mother. "That is not your decision to make, I am already of age, I decide these things for myself"

"You become of age when you're 18" retorted her mother

"In the muggle world yes, however I will no longer take part in that world as long as you're here" stated Lily "I am a witch whether you like it or not! I will not change or hide part of who I am just because you disapprove, because you aren't happy with it. I'm through with pretending to be someone I'm not!"

Before her mother could argue any further Lily opened her owl cage, letting him fly free, grabbed her trunk in one hand, held her wand in the other and with a pop the small house in front of her vanished to be replaced by the familiar big house of her best friend, Marlene McKinnon.

* * *

><p>She walked up to the front door, head held high, wearing a confident strong expression, although upon the door opening and Lily seeing the kind, surprised, concerned best friend in front of her, her strong face faltered and she dissolved once more into tears.<p>

"Lily" whispered Marlene, pulling the girl into the cool interior of her home "What wrong?"

Unable to speak, for she didn't trust her voice, she remained silent. Marlene immediately took her to the living room, where she waited patiently until her tears subsided.

Slowly but surely Lily came around, then without warning words started to fall out of her mouth uncontrollably as she retold the story. She willed them to stop, but no matter how much she tried, they just kept coming. "The worst part is, the reason it hurt so much to hear my sister say those things, she doesn't think that freaks like me should be able to run free in our society just like some Purebloods don't want Mudbloods like me around in **our** society"

Marlene stared open mouthed at Lily, unable to find words "I'm not wanted in either the muggle world or the wizard world" stated Lily

Marlene wiped tears from her eyes, as she felt the dreaded pain of her best friend, "Lily, you stay here as long as you like" she stated, words finally able to leave her mouth "There is no way I'm letting you return to that hell hole"

"And hell, I don't care you are going back to Hogwarts"

"I don't believe this Marlene" replied Lily "I'm breaking my mother's rules"

Marlene rolled her eyes "Lily there's nothing to worry about"

"No you don't understand," she interrupted "I'm breaking the rules, and I couldn't care less"

Both girls dissolved into laughter, "I'd never thought I would see the day" started Marlene "That Lily Evan's would break rules, **and** not care that she was doing so either"

Lily through one of the nearby couch pillows at her best friend "oh please, it was bound to happen sometime"

Marlene shrugged "I just didn't think it would happen so soon"

Lily sighed, "me neither" then looked up at Marlene smiling mischievously "Let's do something crazy!"

She stared, wide eyed at her friend and it took a few moments for her to actually realize she was serious, "Don't you and James live around the same area?" questioned Lily, to which Marlene nodded "And doesn't Sirius live with him?"

"Lily," demanded Marlene "Where are you going with this?"

"Let's go pull a prank!" she stated excitedly

"For the sake of Merlin Lily!" screamed Marlene "Are you crazy?"

"I think I might be" she responded, standing from the couch "Come on, I have a bunch of water balloons that need to be put to use"

Marlene followed Lily out of the room, shaking her head "I'm not going to even ask as to why you have water balloons"

* * *

><p><strong> Hope you enjoyed it<strong>

**Reviews are great!**

**- Hulio. **


End file.
